Fake Crash
Fake Crash, also known as Trash Bandicoot, is a character from the Crash Bandicoot series. As the name implies, he looks like an imitation of Crash Bandicoot, though there are some key differences (such as the huge eyebrows and big teeth). He also has a rather goofy voice. Fake Crash, originally created by Naughty Dog, was inspired by a cheap Crash toy that originated in Japan, with huge eyebrows and teeth. The team started calling it "Trash Bandicoot", and later, "Fake Crash". Biography Not much is known about Fake Crash. According to Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced though, Crash and Fake Crash are equal in power (if the instantaneous death upon touch and the 4 hitpoints Fake Crash has doesn't count). Fake Crash has a better connection to the Japanese games than the North American ones. In CTR, he has a voice slightly lower than Crash's. He also has his own dance just like Crash. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Naughty Dog decided to include Fake Crash as an easter egg in Warped. To see him, a player must get all the crystals, get all the gems, and defeat Cortex on the player's save file. Then, he appears dancing (obviously parodying Crash's Dance) in some levels. Fake Crash can easily be spotted in: *Level 1, Toad Village, on the lawn of the 3rd house on the right. *Level 5, Makin' Waves, on an small island. Near the end. *Level 8, Hog Ride, seen dancing on the left side of the road (This sighting is not present in the US version for unknown reasons). Crash Team Racing Fake Crash appears as an unlockable character. He can be unlocked in CTR by winning the Purple Gem Cup in adventure mode, or by holding down L1 and R1 and pressing circle, down, down, up, circle, circle, down, left, and right, in that order, at the main menu. Fake Crash was probably intended to replace Nitros Oxide in unlocking in order to both irritate and humor the gamers because many players thought that Oxide could be unlocked with the purple gem, but instead they unlock Fake Crash with it. Stats Speed: 3/5 Acceleration: 3/5 Turning: 3/5 Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Bash Fake Crash appears again as an exclusive secret character of the Japanese version of the game, Crash Bandicoot Carnival. To play as him, the player must press R1 + R2 + Left + Down at the same time in the character select screen. Fake Crash's icon will appear at the bottom of the screen. However, this only works in the Japanese version and in Versus and Tournament modes only. Since he appears in the bottom in unknown if he is evil or good in this game. Also, he looks a bit different in appearance in this game. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced In this game, Fake Crash plays a major role instead of being an extra character. When N. Tropy kidnapped Coco and Crunch, he tried to kidnap Crash, but Aku Aku saved him. N. Tropy, instead, kidnapped Fake Crash. Coco, Crunch and Fake Crash are hypnotized by N. Trance, with Fake Crash being mistaken for real Crash. Fake Crash later appears as the third boss. In this boss fight, he has 4 hitpoints and the fight can take 11 seconds depending on the player's skill. Fake Crash will copy every single move Crash makes, so Crash uses this for advantage to get him hurt by either raising spears or a falling brick. Repeat this strategy two more times and you will win. After being defeated, Fake Crash becomes Crash's ally and helps him defeat N. Trance. Crash Nitro Kart Fake Crash also appears in Crash Nitro Kart as an unlockable character. In the console version, he is unlocked by getting 50 or more consecutive boosts in adventure mode as Team Cortex, and off-road on the track Out of Time in the Game Boy Advance version. Stats Console versions Speed: 4/7 Acceleration: 6/7 Turning: 3/7 Difficulty: Intermediate GBA version *Speed: Excellent *Acceleration: Excellent *Turning: Good Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage In Crash Purple he appears in Dragon Castles where in the 2nd pit of the 2nd half he is in chains. When the player talks to him he says nothing. Crash says nothing either. His card will be close by him. Crash Boom Bang! Fake Crash appears as an unlockable character. This is his latest appearance to date. Manga Fake Crash makes an appearance in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Although the character does not physically appear, Cortex disguises himself to be Crash to make Polar tell him where the Power Stone (a Crystal) is, and ironically the costume resembles Fake Crash. Gallery CrashBash FakeCrash Jap.png|Fake Crash in Crash Bash Fake Crash on island.jpg|Fake Crash in Makin' Waves Fake crash 6.png|Fake Crash in Crash Boom Bang Fakecrashfree.png|Fake Crash being freed from N. Trance's control. Fakecrashkart.png|Fake Crash in his kart In Crash Team Racing Frakecrashntranced.png fakecrash1.png Fake_crash_1.gif fakecrashTCG.png Trivia *In Crash Team Racing, Fake Crash and N. Tropy are the only two characters not to have their own race track based on themselves. Some people think that Crash Cove is his home track, but this isn't official. It's also most likely Mystery Caves. *Fake Crash is the only character that has been evil, good, and neutral. He is evil in CTR (as evidenced by Uka Uka being his invincibility mask) and in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced before being defeated. He is good in Crash Nitro Kart and in N-Tranced after being defeated. He is neutral in Crash Bash and Crash Boom Bang!, as there is no proof for what side he's supposed to be on in Bash, and because no playable character is meant to be good or evil in Boom Bang. He also appears in Crash Purple in a dungeon in Spyro the Dragon's world, presumably captured before Crash and Spyro teamed up. He seems to hold no malice towards Crash in this so again is neutral. *Despite being an established character, he was given entirely different origins in Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced. *Fake Crash's look was greatly modified for the "Racing" series of games. In CTR, his racing sprite was not only shorter than Crash, but also had a uni-brow and teeth that covered his entire mouth, although his N-Tranced look is seen upon his victory dance. He also sounds younger in CTR, sounding around Coco's age, and also speaks in a southern-like drawl. In CTR, all he could do was laugh, while in CNK, he simply spoke Crash's lines replaced with his own accent. In CTR, some players may mistake one of his laughs for the word "Wall," which it isn't. In CNK, however, he went through a drastic overhaul. He now wears green shorts, has bigger and bolder eyebrows, abandoning the uni-brow. His eye pupils are also very small, to give him a more menacing look. This however, contradicts any malice in his heart, since he was on Team Bandicoot, and thus, a good character, in CNK. *In the game Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced for the Game Boy Advance, while Fake Crash has black eyebrows in the cutscenes; there are grey eyebrows on his face in the warp zone. *Fake Crash is faster in the GBA version of Crash Nitro Kart, as his speed goes from average to excellent. *The beta version of CTR claimed that Fake Crash thought he was the real deal. According to the beta version, he appeared in The Jerry Springer Show, where a DNA test was held. It ended when Fake Crash tried to dance and a brawl broke out. *It is unknown if Fake Crash is a clone of Crash Bandicoot or not (this information is not said in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped). *In Fake Crash's boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, the music played in the background is similar to the music played in Rings of Power. Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Neutral Characters Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Crash Bandicoot Racing Series Playable Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Characters Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Crash Bash Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Character Cameos Category:Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced Bosses